


Friends first. Dating second...

by Niina_rox



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Barista - Youngjae, DaeJae together the longest, Dance Teacher - Jongup, Dating, Fluff, Fun, M/M, Rapper - Yongguk, Rookie Rapper - Junhong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: Introduction of Himchan as Junhong’s producer friend.And I know that this chapter, is LONG overdue. I'm sorry about that so, I hope this is decent enough..





	1. Chapter 1

Jongup had arranged to meet up with Junhong for breakfast, in one of the local cafes. It was no surprise that Daehyun and Youngjae, joined them it was mostly because Youngjae is working. And Daehyun knew that his friend would be there, "any plans for today." Jongup took a sip of his coffee Junhong, smiled happily as he said. "I'll be meeting up with Yongguk around eleven," of course, he was keeping it private. "That's definitely a quick way to become a rapper," that only made Junhong smile more. Neither were surprised when Daehyun said he'd stay in, the cafe to annoy his boyfriend.

It was a beautiful Saturday morning a little after nine; there weren't too many people around at the moment. But they usually have a busy lunch rush; it was once Junhong had gone to meet up with Yongguk. That Daehyun said "you need to find someone," Jongup rolled his eyes "you keep saying that because you have Youngjae." It seems like it's been forever with them since, they have been together since they were fourteen. So it's close to ten years and, of course, Jongup has known them since they were kids. He does have moments when he wishes he has, what they have "I know you want a relationship."

Jongup sometimes doesn't have the time to try and find someone. "I know but when will I be able to," Daehyun gave him a look "why don't you ask Junhong out." He didn't mean to, but he blushed and ended up stuttering. "I-I don't know about that" Daehyun laughed a little, "you've known him for two years now, and I've seen the way you look at him." Of course, Daehyun would notice. 

 

Junhong was a little nervous as he walked over, "h-hi Yongguk" he looked up from the newspaper he was reading. "Hi Junhong take a seat" he smiled a little, "you don't have to be nervous." He relaxed a little "how long have you wanted to be a rapper," Junhong took a moment as he said, "a few years now." He'd also been following Yongguk's career for, a lot longer than that. But he'll keep that to himself, "I do have a few songs I've put together with the help of one of my friends." Yongguk seemed impressed with that.

He smiled a little ”I could take a listen, now if you want” Junhong couldn't believe it he got out his phone. Quickly finding the right one, he was feeling anxious while he waited. It was also a little nerve-wracking since Yongguk, was giving nothing away. Once he was done, Yongguk took a deep breath, ”not bad Junhong you definitely have a talent.” He was all excited on the inside, it was a moment or two before he continued. ”I have a few other people, currently in your position.” ”And I think you should come in on Monday, to see what you are up against.”

Junhong felt a little unsure Yongguk, laughed a little ”it won't be bad besides wouldn't it be fun.” ”To have a bit of competition” he simply, gave him a look before telling him. He had to get back to work once Yongguk was gone, Junhong had to pinch himself a little. To make sure that had happened, he got up and started walking away. He was a little surprised his friends, were still there he was smiling as he joined them. Daehyun had to say something, ”the meeting went well I take it.” He looked at him ”yeah he heard one, of my raps.”

”And he seemed to like it he also asked, me to go in on Monday” Jongup took his time saying. ”That's good right” it was then Junhong laughed a little, ”it is along with a few other rappers all wanting the same thing.” The more he thought about it the more he liked the idea, ”and with that in mind I'm going home.” 

Once it was quiet again Daehyun looked at him, ”now you have competition.” Jongup was resisting the urge to roll his eyes, but he did manage ”shut up.” That earned him a laugh in return.

 

It's officially Monday Junhong, had some trouble sleeping. So he was feeling a little overtired, but he couldn't wait for today to begin. He didn't take long at all to get ready, since he knew it was a fair distance from his apartment. But today he didn't mind taking a few deep breaths, before heading out. When he arrived there was three others waiting, two guys and one girl. There wasn't time for introductions once Yongguk walked, into the room looking all serious, ”I know all four of you all want the same thing.” ”So today we're going to have a little, competition to see who is the best.”

It seemed they weren't as excited as he was, Junhong almost said how happy he was with this. The other three changed their minds once they started, of course, Junhong found it a lot of fun. It was no surprise that they're all talented, so it will be tough to choose just one. It's just Yongguk is keeping a secret, all four of them will walk out of here with a contract. He just wants to see if they have what it takes, and it seems they all proved that they do. After a couple of hours it looked like he was going, to tell three of them to go home. 

It was getting to all of them ”I have to say you are, all very talented it's just I don't know who to choose.” Then he smiled proudly as he said ”I should point out, that you are all going to leave here with a contract.” They all celebrated after they worked out all the details, Junhong left with a big smile on his face. Of course, he went to see his friends who, were all at the cafe. Simply waiting for Youngjae to finish his shift, he couldn't have hid his smile if he tried. ”It's quite obvious it went well,” Junhong laughed a little. 

”It did I can't believe I have a contract,” they all hugged him. And congratulated him then, they decided to celebrate. 


	2. Junhong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of Himchan as Junhong’s producer friend.  
> And I know that this chapter, is LONG overdue. I'm sorry about that so, I hope this is decent enough..

Junhong was nervous but excited he has a couple of days free, before he starts recording. It's not hard to know how happy he is, after he celebrated he wanted to tell his friend Himchan. Who is always found working on something new, Junhong walked into the building greeting the employees. He's familiar with he headed straight for, Himchan's studio where he was sitting in front of his soundboard and computer. It didn't take long for him to lose his focus, "Himchan! Himchan!" he smiles a little before turning around. "Hello Junhong" his smile getting wider, "what can I do for you."

It was quite clear he was happy about something, "well I have some wonderful news I couldn't, wait to tell you." Himchan chuckled a little at how he was, "don't keep me in suspense" this time Junhong laughed a little. "I got signed" Himchan's eyes widened in surprise, "that is absolutely fantastic" it fell quiet for a moment "I start recording on Monday." Then Himchan decided to change the topic ”so, is there anyone you like” Junhong actually blushed a little. "I think there is” that made it worse, he felt a little embarrassed. Himchan gasped ”let me guess do you like Jongup,” Junhong tried to hide his face.

”I-I might” stuttering didn't help, ”I don't think he feels the same, and besides right now I want to focus on my career.” Himchan simply smiled at him ”that's fair enough and, you shouldn't assume he doesn't until you ask him.” As Himchan went back to working Junhong, went back to wondering if he should ask Jongup. A few minutes later he left heading home, feeling distracted mostly about recording. 

 

Today's the day. He gets to record a song or two; he's nervous and excited. He heads to the cafe first luckily its quiet, Youngjae knows what to make. So while he waits he can't help but ask, ”Daehyun I forget do you do anything besides hang out here.” It's obvious he's teasing Daehyun looks at him, ”I might also don't you have somewhere you need to be.” A few minutes later he has his coffee, Youngjae looks at his boyfriend ”don't you have a job.” He looked like he was thinking about it, ”which is where I should be” Youngjae laughed a little before continuing with work. Junhong tried to get rid of his nerves. 

Hoping the coffee would help in some way, just before he walked into the building. His phone went off with a message from Jongup, _”good luck on your first day :D.”_ Junhong felt better he smiled, as he finished his coffee walking in. He was greeted by Yongguk and one of the other rookies; they sat in Yongguk’s office talking. He smiled a little ”there is no need to feel nervous; today is going to an easy one.” He leaned back in his chair ”its just the two of you today, don't worry it won't seem like work.” Junhong relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief, ”to start off with.”

”Would you like to record an original or, record one of mine” neither of them could believe it. While they decided Yongguk asked Junhong; ”who's the friend who helped you with your rap.” Junhong smiled a little "his name is Himchan he, has his own studio." Yongguk took a moment before saying; "there's a good chance I've met him, at one of many rap parties." A little while later Junhong was going through, a few of his tracks while D.ana had decided what she wanted. Yongguk was right when he said, it wouldn't feel like work. 

After a few hours it was Yongguk's idea, for the two to record a duet. It was clear that they were a little shy about it, D.ana smiled a little as she looked at him. "Are you ready for some real fun," Junhong was surprised by the playful tone. After a couple of minutes he also smiled a little, "bring it on" Yongguk was a little entertained by that. Soon enough they found themselves, in the recording booth. Standing opposite each other with a clear of idea, of what this would be about. D.ana started off it wasn't hard to see, the passion in her eyes.

Junhong was coming up with the best response, fully prepared to match the intensity of her part. By the end of the day, they had recorded three separate raps. Plus the duet which is the one Yongguk, was planning on releasing to show the world. Some of the new talent Junhong, felt so happy when he headed home. It was on the trip home when his mind wandered, to thoughts of Jongup. He instantly smiled like a fool.

 

A week later.

It had been planned to be a surprise, for everyone. Junhong was with his friends, when it came on the radio. He couldn't believe it "oh my god" Daehyun smiled, "that is amazing Junhong." Jongup and Youngjae, were both quiet as they listened carefully. "So, was it fun recording with another rapper," of course, Junhong smiled "it was a lot of fun." When it was just the two of them, Daehyun couldn't help himself. "Have you come to terms with having, feelings for a certain dance teacher." At first, all he received was a slightly confused look. 

Before "I might have" he just happened to look, where Jongup was standing with Youngjae. Looking back at his friend "as much as I  _would_ like to say anything, I want to focus on my career." Daehyun laughed a little "fair enough, but at least I know you admit it." It was only a manner of minutes before, the customers around them were talking about the two rappers. Junhong blushed a little it was followed, by "maybe you should give them an encore." It had fallen quiet Daehyun leaned in a little closer, "it would be an easy way to gain fans."

To that Junhong laughed a little, before looking around at everyone. It was a random coincidence that he spotted D.ana, she smiled brightly "want to have a little competition." It was no surprise that Daehyun cheered, causing a few people to look at him. Without hesitation it started, they gained quite an audience. 


End file.
